


Dangan Ronpa: Third Base

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blackmail, Boot Worship, Car Sex, Children of Characters, Choking, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humor, JK jk you can be whatever ultimate you want, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Married Life, Minor Violence, Monokuma is UPSET, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Sometimes home base, The ultimate hoe, Threesome - F/M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Indulgent, nasty trash for the danganronpa community.





	1. Workout (Mondo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm ALIVE.
> 
> I'm like two years late to this fandom but yeah I'm gonna just try my hand at writing for my fav bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo helps you at the school gym.

Laying down with a heavy weight above your head is always somewhat daunting as you push it up. Of course you aren't doing it on your own. You usually have Sakura to help you lift it; she does it as if it's nothing at all. And Hina is always around to cheer you on.

 

But today is different, neither Sakura or Hina are with you today. Instead you've gotten Mondo's assistance, he was reluctant at first. Very reluctant. But with the case you presented, he gave in. Honestly, you just wanted some time alone with him to make your move. Nothing innocent about it. Mondo had no idea though.

 

The burn in your arms is inevitably unbearable now....even though it's only been a few minutes of reps.

 

Mondo raised a brow at your meek signal of being done with the exercise. He knew girls were naturally weaker than men, but damn. You just started lifting two minutes ago. The weight wasn't even that fucking heavy!

 

"You wanna take a break?" He asks, easily lifting the 10lb weight up and putting it back on the rack behind him.

 

"No, I'll do more tomorrow or something." You reply, nonchalantly. "I want to start cardio." You smile at him brightly and he adverts his gaze towards the floor, habitatually rubbing the back of his neck. You can't believe how easily flustered he's getting.

 

He soon shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if ya need anymore help just holler I guess. I'ma go."

 

You stood up quickly on somewhat shaky feet, desperately wanting him to stay. "Wait, wait! I still need your help though."

 

The delinquent gave you a strange look. "With cardio?" He asked, skeptically. He watched you as you almost hesitantly glanced at the unnerving camera in the room. His eyes glancing at it too before his gaze meet with your stare. "W-what? What is it?" He stuttered, something he doesn't usually do. You didn't answer right away, making him feel unusually nervous.

 

You smirked watching his cheeks go pink to red within seconds. Frustration soon joined Mondo's embarrassed expression. It was pretty cute. Again he asked, tone harsher. "What the fuck do you--" He started but was cut off when you suddenly moved closer and not so smoothly grabbed his jacket collar to bring him into a barreling kiss.

 

Mondo groaned a noise of shock as your soft lips were pressed soundly against his, however he made no move to move away. It took no time for his wide eyes to close and return the eager kiss. Instead his hands clumsily tried to find a spot to rest on your body, ultimately gripping at your sides.

 

You smiled into the kiss, happy and giddy that he didn't turn you down. The comforting warmth radiating from him all the more alluring. Even though you felt a bit sweaty, the gym was relatively cold.

 

Mondo made the bold but subtle move of gently swiping your bottom lip with his tongue, his teeth grazing it as well. You knew for sure he'd start nibbling if you didn't open up soon, hell, he might even draw blood if he gets worked up enough.

 

When his hands slid from your sides to your ass and firmly squeezed you let out a pleased moan. You were alittle surprised. He seemed so shy at first but you supposed he just needed some warming up.

 

With each passing second, the kiss grew more and more heated. His tongue dominating yours and his body strong and seemingly swallowing you up as he pressed you close. His arms anchored around you as if he was way more desperate for the inimate contact than you even were. His firm grip only loosening to move and rub any exposed flesh he could get his hands on under your sweat shirt.

 

Mondo forgot about where he was, a public area were anyone could just walk in and catch you both. Almost forgetting about the creepy ass fucking camera, whoever behind it probably watching you both. However, if you didn't care he wouldn't mind fucking you stupid in front of it in the heat of the moment. God, it'd be so hot to do too. He'd be embarrassed as hell after; he was never much of a thinker when it came to anything so primal, whether it be a fight or a fuck.

 

But before this went any further he was going to ask you if you wanted it, him. He never got too carried away without permission. Real men ask for consent!

 

His hand running up your thigh a bit too high is what made you pull away, although you couldn't wait for the contact, you didn't really want to go through with this without a shower first. However, he got the idea that he offended you when you suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss.

 

"...Eh, too much? Sorry." He apologized, easily catching his breath. You gently shook your head, licking your lips as if you already started missing his taste.

 

"What? No, no. I just don't want to go any further without taking a shower first, you know?"

 

Mondo smirked. "You don't stink or anything though, I don't mind. I mean you're gonna sweat like hell anyway." He smugly reassured. "....If you want to do more-- it's okay if you don't."

 

You giggled. "You're such a gentleman." The compliment made Mondo grin. You grabbed his hand quickly and turned on your heel. He had no qualms about following you. "We can continue in my room." You felt safe with him and he probably did with you.

 

It was fun sneaking through the school, trying not to get caught on your way to the dorm area. The feeling reminding him of days from the past, when he'd skip class with his boys. He quickly dissed the sad feeling of that nostalgia. The playful squeeze of your hand reminding him just to focus on what's happening right now.

 

You open your locked door and quickly pull him inside. Your lips finding his again not a second before you close the door behind him. Mondo met your kiss with equal if not greater eagerness.

 

Mondo groans when your fingers tug at his belt buckle, luckily your fingers smoothly make quick work of undoing it, unbuttoned and unzipping those baggy pants of his to step out of. Your hand grasping at the warm outline of his cock under his briefs. He hisses a curse; he desperately just wants to push you down and take you as hard as he can. Fuck taking a shower. Sweat was no way a deterrent for him.

 

A firm rub of your hand drives that aspect home even harder. Mondo backs you up into the direction of your bed. The solid force of his body propelling you back. The backs of your knees fail you and you sit on the bed, your mouths never separating. Mondo leans down, his tongue finally retreating just so he can nip at your lips and gently kiss the side of your mouth.

 

He starts taking off your top and you remember that shower. When you start to open your mouth, he narrows his eyes. "Hardly broke a sweat at the gym, you can shower after. You'll need it after I'm done with ya."

 

That threat goes straight between your thighs.

 

Mondo shrugged off his jacket revealing his kissable neck and strong shoulders; you wanted to taste every single inch of his skin. Your stare made him blush. He quickly pulled up his undershirt, slightly ruining that stupid hair style of his. You couldn't wait to ruin it some more.

 

"You like what you see, babe?" He smirked, trying to look cool. You smiled. Of course you did. You nudged at tops of his briefs, egging him to slip those off too. He shook his head, "Ya still got too much clothes on."

 

All you had on now were your shorts and underwear. Slipping off your shorts was the easiest part, but Mondo's hungry scan of your body made you alittle shy. You felt abit silly. However, it seems he didn't mind. His big, strong hand cupping your breasts and making you squirm and enticing you to push yourself further into his touch.

 

That was all the encouragement he needed to undo your bra with practiced skill. You eyes fluttering closed as his hot and wet mouth latched onto your breast and his index and middle finger experimentally tweaked your nipple. The famous gang leader took his sweet time sucking and licking at your chest, before his mouth made its way from the tops of your breasts. His soft lips trailing down the valley of them and down your stomach, a trail of sensual kisses setting you blissfully on edge.

 

You feel so good, so overwhelmed from how he's making you feel already. Your fingers in the honey blonde of his hair, ruining the impossible way it defies gravity. It's not really as greasy as you'd thought it'd be. It's so soft and silky, easily coming apart in your hands the more you mess with it. It's easy to imagine how he'd look soaking wet in the shower with it combed back, curtaining his shoulders and down his back--- 

 

His mouth is all of a sudden in the apex of your thighs, panties long gone somewhere in the room. You hadn't even noticed when he'd swindled them off your body; how could you have not noticed? His wet tongue licking up your sex and his warm breath making you feel even hotter.

 

Mondo's quiet groans music to your ears as you laid back, hips struggling to stay down and back itching to arch. His hands on your thighs rubbing up and down, slowly and sensually. His tongue pressing and rolling against your clit causes you to clamp your thighs around his head. He seemed unbothered, his hands holding on firm to your legs. If anything he seemed more encouraged to make you come on his tongue his main mission. 

 

And you did, his efforts fruitful. Mondo licked up every generous drop you had to give, his thanks to you in the form of a throaty moan. God, he missed this kind of thing so much. Having a cute girl at his mercy.

 

Before you could gather yourself you soon found yourself in his naked lap, his rock hard member slipping and wet between the lips of your entrance. Mondo leaned in to kissed you again, his fingers loosely knotted in your hair as his hips thrust forward, his member slipping into you.

 

The camera pointed at the head of the bed staring you right in the face as you eyes fluttered blissfully closed to the feeling you longed for. You bounced on top of his lap, his fingers tightening in your hair as his tongue dominated yours. You face burned and the walls of your sex tightened around him as the thought of someone watching you both made everything so much more...

 

Oowada seemed to have the same thoughts as his hand squeezed and his fingers dug into the cheeks of your ass. He broke the kiss and his other hand untangled from your hair to push down the back of your head, making you rest your face in the junction of his neck and shoulder, his lips brushing your ear. His hoarse, filthy whispers bringing you closer your end as his pelvis bumped into yours. You snaked a hand between you both to rub fast and needy circles on your sensitive button making you see stars.

 

"Fuck  _yes.."_ He hissed. The feeling of you coming and squeezing on his cock making him see white under his eyelids. Mondo planned on pulling out since he didn't have any condoms; that fucking bear should have provided those. How do you have so many teenagers in one place with no condoms or pills? To his dismay, he didn't move fast enough to stop himself.

 

You let out a shaky breath you hadn't even realized you had been holding as you felt his release gushing inside you, coating your pulsing walls. As good as it felt, it was scary. What if you get pregnant?

 

You dug nails into his biceps, sighing as he stilled beneath you, catching his breath. "Really?" You asked, exasperated. Mondo ignored your question, feeling stupid enough already. 

 

"Yeah, really. Don't worry about it..." He muttered. "You'll be fine." He said that more to reassure himself than you if he was being honest.

 

And as if on cue, that all too familiar and annoying voice rang through the room before it's owner popped into view. Causing you to quickly climb off of the biker and bring the bedsheet up to your burning cheeks. You and Mondo grimaced at the angry, flailing stuffed animal.

 

"Oh shit, don't tell me it was the fucking bear watching us fuck..." Mondo growled, glaring at the evil robot.

 

Monokuma's hair seemed to stand on end as he blushed red. " UGH, GROSS. I WASN'T WATCHING YOU DOING THAT."

 

"Something tells me he's lying..." You added just for fun. It was pretty funny when it got embarrassed. 

 

Monokuma's right eye glowed a dangerous red. "I **NEVER** LIE. And for the last time I wasn't watching you two!"

 

You and Mondo continued to look skeptically at it. Kuma huffed, angrily. 

 

 **"ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU IDIOTS HAD YOUR DISGUSTING FUN!"** Monokuma exclaimed before throwing something at your forehead. You yelped and rubbed your head from the impact before looking down at the little plastic bottle between your thighs.

 

"I can't have unresponsible, pregnant teens running around such a high standard school, ya know! Hurry up and take them! I'm out of here!"

 

And in the blink of an eye he was gone. You looked over the bottle that was generously filled with pink pills. Monokuma was sure prepared for this wasn't he? Mondo watched, quietly as you opened it and took one to swallow. He felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him. He wasn't ready to be a dad, especially under these circumstances.

 

You looked over at Mondo, who was looking abit uncomfortable. "Well, that was fun. You want to...again sometime?" This part was always awkward. The 'hook up and your both awake to deal with feelings aftermath'. Mondo shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Anytime."

 

He had the feeling that he should probably go, but as soon as he made a move to you mumbled something. He looked at you with a raised brow. "What'd you say?"

 

Why did this have to feel so awkward? "You, um, you can stay if you want...? Or take a shower first?" You laughed alittle after you mentioned that. "Or are you one of those guys who like to walk around with the stench of sex on them?"

 

Mondo chuckled, a smirked growing on his lips. "Usually I am. But I'll take a shower if you come with."

 

You gingerly got up to scoot to his side of the bed which was closer to the bathroom. "Duh. It was my idea first." You couldn't wait, almost racing him there.

 

 

 

You back slid up further against the cold, wet shower wall with every enthusiastic thrust of Mondo's hips. The gang leader's half lidded eyes curtained by the long strands of unstyled blonde hair. _'He looks so, so good with his hair down.'_  His hands under your legs, fingers digging in bruises and your arms tossed around his neck. You could do this all day and everyday you thought with a shuddered breath. The lecherous plots in the back of your mind coming to the forefront.

 

 _Ohh_ , who you could do it with..

 

And you had so many pills at your disposal too.

 

What else could you do for fun until you die at this stupid, dreadful school? You might as well make the most if it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bear made a mISTAKE


	2. Underestimated Ultimate Tsundere  (Fuyuhiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a bad habit of always letting looks deceive you.

"Fuyuhiko!"

 

The object of your affections looked up from his burger and milkshake from the diner and immediately he lost his appetite. ' _Why can't she just leave me the fuck alone?_ '

 

You once again approached him ignoring the annoyed look on his face as he slowly chewed what he was eating. _God_ , he was so cute. You had to have him! You knew deep down that you were probably worse than Kazuichi when he pursued Sonia. And that was pretty bad.

 

Fuyuhiko wrapped up his burger, preparing himself for when he needed an exit. It's not that you were a gross looking bitch or anything; on the contrary he thought you were really attractive and nice. However, he didn't trust you as far as he could throw you. He didn't trust any of you bastards. As you got closer, he couldn't help but to check you out. ' _Damnit._ '

 

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked as condescendingly as possible, doing his best to scare you off as you sat down across from him. But no matter what, it never worked, and you'd keep that same gentle smile on your face. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of game you were trying to run on him. You can't play a player! He eyes narrowed as your hand reached out and grabbed his milkshake.

 

He watched as the straw went between your lips. Why did it look like you were taking your sweet time drinking  _his_ milkshake!? His harden look started to crack as you hummed a little moan of happiness; the shake wasn't that good so what the fuck?

 

"Seriously...? Why couldn't you just get your own!?" He barked, frustrated and flustered. You had just stopped drinking it when he reached over and grabbed it out of your hand.

 

"Because it got to touch your lips." You flirted, resting your cheek on your hand. The gang member couldn't control the blush dusting across his cheeks. "So, I thought since you don't like me, that would be the next best thing. Sorry, I guess."

 

"So...you just _like_ me?" Fuyuhiko scoffed, unbelieving. "No ulterior motive? You ain't just tryin' to wait for an opportunity to just fuck me over?"

 

If this killing game has taught you anything so far, it's to not waste time. So, despite everything in your body screaming at you not to, ignoring all doubt and throwing all shame to the wind, you answer him honestly. And you think it comes out rather plain and not really sexy, you almost cringe at the words you say next.

 

"No, I'm just waiting for you to fuck me over something. Anything would be fine." _Ohh, clever you._

 

Fuyuhiko raises a brow. "Wait. You're waiting for me to screw you over something? You want me to kill you over something?" What the hell? You must of let that pale, creepy fuck get in your ear or something.

 

You paled immediately. "Huh!? N-no! I'm f-flirting with you!!! You can't be that dull!" You shout, covering your burning face with your hands. Why'd you even bother? 

 

After a moment of silence Fuyuhiko laughed, his laughter seemed quite mocking to you. "Wow! You can't flirt for shit! The way you said that could have gone both ways, dumbass!"

 

"Shut up..." You grumbled, looking anywhere but at him. Fuyuhiko chilled out after a minute, a smirk on his face as he watched the bashful demeanor you put on display. 

 

"Alright, alright. I'm done laughing at your sorry ass. If you wanted to fuck you coulda just asked." He sighed. You knitted your brows as you gave him an incredulous look.

 

"Th-that took a lot out of me to say! Give me a break!" 

 

Fuyuhiko's smirk grew less haughty. "Fine, fine. Anyway, you want to hook up? I guess we can go to my room...or do you really want to get fucked _over_ something?"

 

You shrugged your shoulders, you've pretty much lost your nerve. "Uhh..I don't know." Your answer made the yakuza roll his eyes.

 

"You being timid is more annoying than cute right now. If you really want some dick, then you better hurry it the fuck up."

 

You glared at him. "Why are you so mean!?" Your question only garnered a glare in return.

 

Considering all the encounters you've shared and what you've seen with the others, he just sighs. "You're just asking me that _now_?"

 

 

-

 

 

The sweat coating your palms makes it hard for you to grip the bar table in front of you as your body is shaken with every rough thrust of his hips. You try to focus your swimming sight on the digital clock that was on the mircowave of the diner.  _9 o'clock...no it was twenty...something minutes past nine._  

 

Fuyuhiko groaned above you as his blunt nails dug into your sides, burying his cock deep inside you again. It's been too long since he felt a pussy this wet, hot, and tight. He hasn't even had the mind to think about sex since he came to this fucking island. 

 

" _Ahh_... _Fuyuhiko_..." You breathed, before another fierce thrust of his hips had your mind reeling and eyes almost rolling into the back of your head. His ring clad fingers slide over your flesh, the cold steel tickling your skin as they reached the apex of your trembling thighs. "Oh my god...!" 

 

The blonde's fingers harshly rubbed at your slippery clit, trying to rush you to your end. It was totally dark outside, the only light coming from the various appliances and whatever little light came from the moon and stars outside.

 

"Hurry up and come, you fucking slut... We need to get back to our rooms before ten..." Fuyuhiko grinded his hips into you, a groan rumbling up his throat as your walls held him like a vise. " _Shit, Y/n!"_  

 

You couldn't help it, between the filthy name calling and his rough ministrations, you were totally at his mercy. "Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko..." You murmured, wantonly as you saw nothing but white. His fingers didn't let up on your pulsing button until you tried to squirm your hips out of his grasp. He only continued, seeming to feed off of your cries of overstimulation. You let out a shuddered breath as he released inside you, his hips pressing tight against your ass, and so much so that you were pushed more into the table abit uncomfortably.

 

Fuyuhiko's quiet snickering filtered through your ears as you rested beneath him trying to slow your heart beat. "That was fucking awesome. You ain't too bad, Y/n." He concludes. You whimper quietly when he lightly slaps your soaked mound, intentionally close to your sore clit.

 

"S-stop it, Fuyu..." You say above a whisper, tired out from the hours you've spent with him. He leans over and kisses your shoulder blade, you can feel the smirk on his face.

 

"I don't want to, but I will. You wanna spend the night in my room?" He asks, already knowing the answer. He hears your hum of confirmation. "Great, I'm gonna need you to clean up this mess you made first though. If you do, you'll get a reward."

 

 

 _Mess_? "What...mess?" You ask, picking up your head to look at him with suspicion in your eyes.

 

When he suddenly pulls out of you, you immediately miss the feeling of fullness. You can feel his come starting to leak out almost immediately and you squeeze your legs together right away. It's easy for Fuyuhiko to push you down on your weak knees and before you know it the tip of his still hard cock is poking at your lips. 

 

Your face burns as you lick the tip without question, keeping your hands on your thighs. Fuyuhiko pumps his somewhat sensitive erection slowly, guiding the head between your soft, swollen lips. 

 

"C'mon baby, open your mouth for me..." He murmers, huskily. His hand sliding up your jaw to your cheek for leverage, rings again giving your burning skin a chilled kiss.  "Pretty please?" He says, teasingly.

 

And you can't help but do as he wants because he's so fucking cute and hot right now. When his length breaches the inside of your mouth, you moan, tasting him and yourself. Fuyuhiko wastes no time in setting a pace. His hips go moderately fast and his dick going alittle farther back with each thrust. 

 

When the head of his cock finally hits the back of your throat, he seems to throw all caution to the wind. A gurgling choke from you is ignored as his charges forward and your hair is tangled between his fingers. "J-just relax..." He whispers, hoarsely. He bites his bottom lip already feeling close.

 

You do just as he asks, trying to relax and breath through your nose, tongue flat. You can't believe this, you've never thought he'd be quite like this. But you shouldn't underestimate people, should you? 

 

Fuyuhiko finishes unceremoniously, without warning. You cough and swallow around his pulsing cock, but luckily he pulls out sooner than later. He pumps the rest of his release unto your mouth, neck, chest. It's not too much but it's enough to definitely feel significantly.

 

He ruffles your hair playfully as you clear your throat. You bat away his hand and he chuckles. He says sorry but you know he's not sorry about anything.

 

"Wow..." You mutter, wiping your mouth. When you look up with steady and clear sight, Fuyuhiko is kneeling down with a paper towel. He wipes off the mess he made on your neck and chest. You didn't really take him for the type to bother with aftercare. He has a look on his face that's neither annoyed or of any kind of malice. He has a normal and it goes without saying, cute smile curved upon his lips.

 

"...God, you're so fucking cute, Fuyuhiko..." You can't help it. Fuyuhiko's smile is short-lived. He scowls alittle and tells you to shut up. "But it's true. Why don't you like being called cute?" 

 

Fuyuhiko sighs. You should be too tired to be this annoying. He just fucked your brains out after all. "What's it gonna take for you to be quiet...just drop it." 

 

He's taken by surprise when you peak the corner of his lips; maybe you were aiming for his mouth or maybe not? However, you were pretty stupid so of course you'd mess up a lousy kiss.

 

"You hopeless moron..." His mean words didn't match up with the gentle smile on his face at all. Fuyuhiko leaned in and gave you a tender kiss that you didn't hesitate to return. 

 

Typical tsundere.

 

"...Now let's get the fuck out of here, already before that dumbfuck bear shows up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so heat of the moment written omg
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this cutepie, angry shota fic ♡


	3. IMAGINE BLOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dork brain but still gonna update this

Is "serialthot" on tumblr  
I want to try something new

https://serialthot.tumblr.com/post/179260980865/nekomaru-hcs-kink

 

Indulge meeee


	4. Be Quiet (Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nasty

Toko feels as if the wind is knocked out of her, a chill running down her spine as you enter the library, brazenly walking into the Togami's heir recent, unspoken, but obvious territory. His mouth opening to give the current intruder a nasty tone before his eyes land and focus on them.

 

The first word halfway out of his mouth before he closed his lips, them forming a thin lipped scowl. Although, it's not as hardened and his glare not as hateful as usual.

 

Toko watches you closely, confused at your random appearance. She was expecting Naegi, not you. She frowns, accusing you of her own sin. 'He's mine, you bitch!' Her nails dig viciously into the old dusty wood of the bookshelf she's hiding behind.

 

"Hey," You greet softly, eyes flashing to the book in his slender hands. "What are you reading?"

 

Togami glances away from you and looks back at his book. You were expecting him to have verbally kicked you out by now. He seems to have deemed your presence insignificant or tolorable; the latter somewhat a surprise. Either way it's working in your favor.

 

"It's just some mystery novel." He finally answers, turning a single page. You take a few more steps closer; quiet, slow, and careful. You don't want to seem too eager or annoy him. It isn't that fruitful though. Togami regards you, almost suspiciously. "Are you here to read? I don't think there's any fashion magazines or manga books in here."

 

You can't help but think he's trying to insinuate something. "I'm--" You start but he cuts you off with a natural and all too confident ease.

 

"You seem like the type that needs pictures to hold your attention for a short period of time. It's okay, chapter books aren't for everyone."

 

You somehow find it within you took laugh that off. You quickly remember why you're here in the first place. His coldness was attractive sometimes, especially when it wasn't directed at you. But you'll take that hit to your pride because the prize will be worthwhile. "No, I like chapter books when I find the genre interesting enough."

 

Togami watches you walk around, the tiniest perplexed that his previous comment didn't get a rise out of you. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable. But who wouldn't be under the circumstances? You two are alone with a closed door. Anything could happen. His irritation showing on his face as he realizes that he just doubted his ability to outsmart and overtake you in a hairy situation. He calms himself, however.

 

You weren't expecting him to ask, "What genre do you find interesting?" He questions casually, despite his glare.

 

Not meeting his eyes, and faking interest in a random book on the shelf closest to you you answer. "Romance."

 

He sighs and you catch him rolling his eyes. "How shocking."

 

You feel the need to defend yourself. "I prefer mature over teen though. It has more substance."

 

Toko smiled alitte at that, thinking you'd definitely love her work--maybe she'd show you sometime.

 

Togami narrowed his gaze. "You probably won't find that in here." He bluffed, probably unnecessarily, it had nothing to do with him, but he has now grown tired with you and preferred you leave his space, even if it was pretty much a public library.

 

It seemed at first you had fallen for his lie, a disappointed look on your face. "That's too bad..."

 

Toko almost bolted up, eager to show you her work or maybe even write something for you...if she felt like it. However, your next words put her back on edge, more on edge than she was before.

 

" _Byakuya_?" Your pronounication of his name dancing on your tongue, unsettlingly delicious to his ears.

 

"What?" If he was less, he would have stuttered. His throat felt dry, he did his best to swallow subtly. "What are--"

 

 

Toko gritted her teeth as she watch you cornered her master, leaning over him with that stupid slutty body of yours. Her stomach twisting at the look on his face as your breasts got right in his line of sight. 

 

"Since there are no raunchy romances in here, we could make our own."

 

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,noooo...!" She grumbled under her breath, feeling as if she was losing her mind, but unable to look away as you kissed master Byakuya's precious lips. That kiss was suppose to be hers! She bit her thumb hard enough to almost break the skin.

 

"Mmmhmmm." You practically purred, turning your head slightly to deepened the kiss you were currently sharing with the stiff heir.

 

Byakuya's usual quick witted mind was currently drawing blanks on how to operate next. This was his first kiss. He couldn't fight the virgin jitters running up his spine and unable to calm down his rapidly beating heart. When you finally pulled back, it didn't last even a second before you kissed him again. This time soothing a hand over his cheek and through his hair. Byakuya shut his eyes tight to the foreign, pleasurable contact of nails gently scratching his scalp.

 

Toko shook angrily were she crouched, glaring at the scene in front of her. Her eyes narrowing as the book in her master's hand dropped on the floor. Her eyes widened as his hands-- hands that should definitely be touching her, held onto your waist.

 

You couldn't stop the smile from creeping upon your lips as his shaky hands clumsily grabbed your sides, trying to hold on for dear life as you kissed the soul out of him. Byakuya's open mouth welcoming your hot tongue against his. He granted your ears a quiet groan as your tongue brushed against his.

 

Needing air, you pulled back only to see his blushing red face and the thin line of saliva connecting his trembling lips to yours. 

 

Byakuya was seriously speechless for the second time in his life, unable to think of anything to say to you. What could he say? Stop? If he was being honest with himself, he really didn't want you to.

 

The devious look in your eyes kept him on edge as you sank to your knees in front of him. He almost jumped as you placed your hands on his clothed thighs, fingers wasting no time to crawl up to his zipper.

 

Toko watched unashamedly as you further seduced her master. "No way....no, no..!" She quietly muttered despite the blush dusting across her cheeks. 

 

"Y--Y-/n...?" Byakuya spluttered, swallowing nervously as you got hazardously close to his arousal. You seemed to be ignoring him as you unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks, the sound of metal all of sudden loud to his ears, reminding him of how empty the room was.

 

"Don't worry, Kuya. I'll take good care of you~" Byakuya couldn't help but scoff as you gave him a playful wink. But his cock ached from the sight of your tongue glossing a thin sheen of saliva across your soft lips.

 

Toko covered her mouth with her hand to help suppress a gasp, eyes unable to look away from the sight of her master's glorious dick; the one she's dreamed of touching, tasting, and  _inserting._ It was better than she'd imagined, it looks so decadent and perfect just like the rest of him. Drool seeped out of her mouth and down her chin as you held and filthied it with your unworthy hands.

 

'Ugh, she's so dead. Totally dead...' Toko thought disdainfully as the rest of her body felt otherwise. She squeezed her own thighs together as your hand slowly pumped up and down his shaft, thumb gently pressing against the tip where precum gathered. She licked her dry lips and swallowed, her master's sudden beautiful moans echoing in the room as your tongue got to work.

 

Byakuya eyes fought to stay open as he watched the tip of his cock disappear between your lips repeatedly, the feeling of your tongue teasing the head of his cock making his mind hazy. You held his shaky thighs open as the rich teen experienced his first blowjob, obviously not mentally unprepared.

 

Toko panted from where she sat, her abdomen tight and hot from the sight of you and her master. Her mind trying to imagine that she was you, servicing her master and milking him like that was what she was born to do. Toko's fingers were itching to touch herself as more of her master's length entered your mouth.

 

Byakuya gasped and gritted his teeth as the feeling of your hot mouth engulfing him increased. You held onto his hips to keep him still, his own hands flying ontop of yours.

 

Byakuya bit his bottom lip, brows creased in pleasure as he felt himself getting close. You relaxed and took him just bit further so that he'd hit the beginnings of your throat. The boy above you could no longer keep his eyes open, fighting the embarrassingly loud groan coming up his own throat.

 

You moaned around his cock as your flattened tongue massaged the underside of his dick. Byakuya let out a breath as you came back up to his tip just to suck it. The look on his face was priceless. Your own thighs long since squeezed togther kept you grounded as you continued to work over the rich dick in your mouth.

 

Toko bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, her fingers desperately clutching her long skirt as she caved into her own desires. She had to get out of here! But first she had to see her master come undone! Hopefully, it'd get messy and some drops of his precious cum would get on the floor and she could lick it up. She couldn't help but to lick her lips, not mindful of the bit of blood on them.

 

Byakuya's hands went quickly to the back of your head, holding it in place as his cock throbbed hotly in your mouth. You happily allowed him to pressed your head down til your nose hit the crotch of his slacks, cock breaching your warm, wet throat.

 

You looked up with lidded, watery eyes as he watched you take all of him, his trembling lips opening as he shot his cum down your throat. 

 

"Swallow it....take it all, Y/n..." He commanded with a hoarse voice, just above a whisper. You moaned as his grip tightened in your hair, his hips humping your face to prolong the intense feeling of his release. You dug your nails into the fabric of his pants, eyes almost rolling into the back of your head.

 

Toko almost didn't taste the metallic taste on her tongue. She totally and unfortunately blacked out, drooling getting on her top as she leaned up against the furniture she hid behind.

 

Byakuya finally released your head and let you breath normally, gathering himself. You had just started to rest your head on his thigh when he seemed to revert back into a total jerk. He quickly got up, knocking you back on your behind, hands adjusting his crotch area. You watched, mildly confused as he quickly went towards the door.

 

"Byakuya?" You called out to him on hands and knees. The bi-spectacle blonde looked back at you from the doorway, flustered look on his face as he fixed his pants.

 

"You tell no one of this!" He yelled back before rushing out and down the hall.

 

You chuckled at his reaction as you got up and fixed your own clothes, still savoring the taste of him on your tongue. As you started to leave you heard a strange cackling.

 

"Hheheeh...heeeeeelllllooooo!~"

 

You turned around to see Toko and immediately a tremor of unease runs down your spine. Genocide Jack? _Fuck_. You slowly backed away as she folded her arms with a pair of razor sharp scissors in her hands.

 

"Ssssoooo, what were you doing with my master!?" Genocide Jack crept closer, her psycho vibes putting you on edge.

 

"Just talking....about...getting out of here. T-that's all!" You lied. It didn't work. At all.

 

She kissed her teeth. "You are so lying! I can tell, you slut! I saw him zipping up his pants too!" She laughed wildly as she gripped her sides, her long tongue lolling out. "I can smell the semen on your breath from here!"

 

"....." Could she really?

 

"Ssssssoooo before I kill you for touching my man, tell me! How was that glorious, delicious man meat!?" She gripped her sides tight, flush on her cheeks a cherry red as she imagined it. "Was his milk thick and gooey? Did you almost choke on it?"

 

How were you gonna get out of this?


	5. Sick (Nagito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Despair AU where you take care of ya boi

"Why'd you marry me?" 

 

Nagito laid in your shared bed, his index finger steadily rubbing against his ring finger, the steel chilly against his hot skin. His usual carefree smile somewhat weak like the rest of his body as a soft, damp cloth was tenderly dragged against his forehead and down his cheek.

 

"How many times are you going to ask me that?"

 

Nagito frowned. "I'm annoying, right? I'm sorry you're stuck with trash like me. Sick and weak. Someone like you deserves--" Nagito stopped talking only because of the sudden press of your lips against his own. He wouldn't have stopped otherwise.

 

He'd been laid up in bed for two weeks straight and during this time you were stuck at home, stuck with taking care of him. You were always taking care of him. Nagito was adamant that he was holding you back. As financially well off as you both were, he knew how much you loved your nine to five job. He couldn't quite understand it, but it wasn't his place to.

 

You leaned back, ending the kiss and dipped the rag back into luke warm water to wipe his neck. Nagito stayed quiet until you were done. He idly messed with his wedding ring, pale green eyes staring down at it before the view of it was momentarily blocked by your hand curling around his own, fingers intertwining. The ring on his finger was much more modest than your own. He would have foolishly spent all of his inheritance on it if you hadn't talked him down.

 

He met your gaze, smiling back at you. Ah, yes. He remembers, he was your hope. That's what you said before. His chest swells with so much happiness it's almost painful against his frail ribcage.

 

"You're my hope, for a better future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for better, for worse, in sickness or in health." He reiterated, voice feather light. He sighed, chuckling soon after. "I still can't believe it."

 

You knew better than to let it bother you, but it still sort of did. Letting go of his hand, you crawled up on the bed, gently straddling him. Nagito subconsciously placed his hands on your hips as you shifted above him. 

 

Nagito shivers when your lips press against his neck, the closeness of your body helping to make his eyes lidded and almost close.

 

"Why?" You whispered. He hardly heard you. You didn't really give him a chance to answer anyway; Nagito melts underneath you as you kiss his neck, tongue peeking out to taste the salt on his skin.

 

"B-because for someone so beautiful to love someone like me...unconditionally...it's too good to be true." Nagito's eyes shut entirely as his pale skin was tenderly nipped by your teeth and teasingly sucked on. His body quivered under your own. You feel the beginnings of his arousal tent the plain, grey boxers he wore. You not too gently grinded yourself against him, his blunt finger nails leaving indentations on your skin as he desperately rolled his hips back.

 

A hum expelled from your throat as you kissed down to his collarbone, front teeth grazing as you continued down his chest. The lucky boy gasped when your mouth licked and sucked up a sensitive nipple, tongue and teeth lashing it before taking care of the other. The subtle, but lewd noises of your mouth making him feel even hotter. Nagito purrs under your touch, arching his back with his fingers wound loosely in your hair.

 

"Please..." He begs; the desperation and neediness in his tone just makes you that more hungry for him and you glance up to see how much more flushed his face has gotten. Lidded eyes curtained by his pretty lashes and his botton lip caught between his teeth. He's beautiful and selfishly you think about how no one's seen him like _this_ but you. And it's makes you so, _so_ happy.

 

"Please, I need you...!" 

 

You can't possibly make him wait any longer can you? You couldn't even if you wanted to tease him a bit more, the fire in your abdomen practically driving you crazy. Nagito welcomes your kiss eagerly, his hand behind your head, wanting to keep you in place; he desperately wanted you as close as possible, he wanted every inch of you pressed against him even though you struggled somewhat with pushing your shorts down and panties aside.

 

Drool escaped from the side of his mouth as he moaned into the kiss, the hot, wet feeling of your pussy making him tremble with pleasure under your touch. "S-so good....!" He gasped, kissing you back a little harder than before despite the fatigue of his fever.

 

You shivered feeling his long, hard cock inside you, heart racing impossibly fast as his hips twitched up against yours. Nagito's tongue pressed against yours, the hot, wet muscle sliding around your own with need as he tried to start a decent pace. The sickly boy moved to sit up, having you straddle his lap as he took the reins. 

 

"I love you," He moaned, hips moving faster with every declaration. "I love you, I love you." You put your arms around his neck, your own lips unable to hold back any noises of pleasure as he took you with renewed vigor. "I love you, I love you." He whispered, his usually gentle hands getting firm as he held your hips.

 

"I know..." You murmured, getting lost in the feeling of complete ecstasy he provided you, feeling like you were in heaven as his soft lips almost clumsily kissed the side of your mouth, cheek, tip of your nose, eyelids, and forehead. 

 

Nagito's heart beat raced so fast he thought he might die as he thrust up into you, never wanting this to end; this sacred dance of two souls intertwining. To be so vulnerably close to you was driving him crazy with love and desire. He felt so whole and warm sharing this with you.

 

"I love you so, so very much..." He rasped, pecking your lips before just pressing his to your open, panting, moaning mouth. You wanted so badly to rub your throbbing clit, but you just couldn't, far too pressed up against your maybe overly adoring husband. His repeated chanting of love making you smile before he paused for air just to bump his lips into yours again, teeth clashing just a bit.  A hardly coherent, rushed apology on one breath before he kissed you crazy again.

 

Nagito felt himself getting close, he cursed himself for being so quick to come; he didn't deserve to come before you, but you looked so good on his lap, hot skin snug against his own, your voice blessing his ears and filling his head. You felt so terribly good around him, so good that nothing could ever compare. 

 

You gasped, eyes flying open as you were suddenly laid on your back, Nagito over you, a moaning mess as he shivered, thrusting into you as deeply as he could. "I'm sorry, it feels so good, forgive me." He cooed, burying his face into your shoulder as he bucked desperately into you.

 

You quivered as you felt the sudden spray of his warm release, his cock throbbing deep inside you squirt his come. Nagito whined as you tightened so nicely around him. He snuggled against you, just wanting to stay inside you. So lucky, he thought, inhaling your scent as he relaxed on top of you, careful of putting all his weight on you even though his lean body didn't weight that much. 

 

"Nagito?" You called, softly, hugging him close. He hummed happily in response, nuzzling his face into your neck.

 

"I love you too."

 

Nagito smiled brightly against your damp skin, his heart almost bursting. "I'm so lucky." He replied, breathlessly. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's no nut November so it's okay that you didn't nut (: bye


	6. Beautiful (Korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo hates when you try to hide your face when he fucks you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def going to expand on the rope kink in the near future!

Your legs were around his neck as he tasted you, ankles bond securely by rope, his lips focusing the most on your tender clit. Every beautiful and sensual noise from you like a shot of adrenaline for him. His long arms kept your legs still when you figeted and shied away from him when you felt alittle too sensitive from his touch. He purred against you as your fingers tangled into his long, silky hair, the strands easily slipped through your fingers with each desperate tug. He glanced up to see what kind of look of ecstasy you had on your face and the sight of you made his cock throb _painfully_.

 

"My darling..." Korekiyo purred, giving your center one last lick before moving back to move up to meet your face. His thin lips captured yours, making you taste yourself on his tongue. Korekiyo kissed you passionately and greedily, his tongue pressing against and rolling around yours as he held the back of your head, his fingers knotting into your hair. Looking at him you never expected he could be so domineering and all consuming.  

 

Korekiyo pulls back just enough so that the tips of your nose are brushing against each other. His yellow gold irises staring into your eyes under long dark lashes; he was breathing taking. "Korekiyo..." You murmured so softly, and you feel the brief softness of his lips again on your own.

 

"With each whisper of my name you become more and more beautiful. But I wonder how much more precious you'd look screaming my name." He purrs, his trademark chuckle sounding a bit scratchy as he nips gently at your lips before pulling away again.

 

You shiver with anticipation when the weight of his long cock rests against your awaiting mound; you just want _him_ already. "Please. Do something, Korekiyo..." Your voice almost coming out as a whisper as you begged, arching your hips towards him.

 

Korekiyo snickered, his eyes leaving your lovely face for a moment to look down, stroking himself just before slowly guiding it to your leaking entrance. He watching as his cock disappeared between the wet, slippery folds of your magnificent body. It felt so fucking good to be stretched by his cock, he felt perfect inside of you like he was born just to be with you like this. You couldn't help but to put a hand over your mouth and shut your eyes as he bucked his hips; you felt so vulnerable right now, the noises leaving your mouth made you feel silly. Korekiyo gasped at the feeling of your warmth, his eyes racing back to your face only to be so disappointed. 

 

You heard his sigh before feeling the abrupt stop of his rolling hips. A small gasp leaving your lips as he suddenly grabbed your wrists. Korekiyo's grip was firm as your hands lay at the sides of your head. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. 

 

"You can't hide yourself, especially right now when you're at your most beautiful." Korekiyo chided, basking in the ambiance of your body. Every touch of sweat pouring off you, the flush of your skin, the way your chest fluttered with every labored breath, your dreamy eyes, and the fact that he had such a treasure all to himself...

 

Korekiyo leaned down to peck your lips again before moving back just enough to watch your face closely, his grip subconsciously tightening around your wrists as he gave you a particularly swift thrust and got the desired effect. He did it again and again and again, his hips unrelenting as you trembled and moaned under him.

 

Korekiyo chuckled, his tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip. "You...you should see how wonderful you look at this very moment...!" He panted, his hips barreling into your own, his lean body covering yours as he leaned closer, angling his hips just right to have your eyes shut tight. "S-so _good_..." He moaned, Korekiyo gasped as you tightened around him, you ankles digging deliciously into his back trying to bring him closer. 

 

Korekiyo gave in, leaning over enough that his long, dark curtain of hair canopied your faces. His lips lightly drug over yours before reaching the muscle between your neck and shoulder. His tongue licking your skin and his teeth nipping your flesh red as he went up your neck, only stopping when he reached your ear. The wet muscle teasingly licking the shell just before his lips tickle you as they brush against your ear with every word. The warmth of his breath makes you shudder as he whispers filthy words of encouragement to help you come quicker than you'd like, each syllable punctuated by a buck of his hips.

 

Korekiyo let go of your wrists, one going in between you both to rub and crudely pinch your clit between his fingers and the other used to keep himself steady above you; just in time to be blessed with the lovely expression of ecstacy on your face when you started to come. It only had his abdomen hot and his balls tightening, eager to dirty you with his essence. He almost felt conflicted with doing it. Should he really spoil such a beautiful body? 

 

"Korekiyo, Korekiyo!" You cooed,  eyes fighting to stay open, your hands tight on his forearms as you came hard. Korekiyo groaned, pivoting into you with abandon, completely forgetting about whether he should come inside you or not as you did exactly what he wanted. You sounded so beautiful.

 

You were kept on a tight line after your orgasm, his hips kept it tight, his fingers still going crazy at your clit; abit clumsily so because he lost a bit of his coordination. He enjoyed your suffering as he over simulated you.

 

Korekiyo groaned as he finally released, your name leaving his lips deliciously enough to make you want to smash your lips into his, which you did. Korekiyo gasped as your teeth clashed, and hissed at the pain in his lips. Another chuckle leaving him as you cutely nipped and sucked on his tender bottom one.

 

Korekiyo stilled his hips after riding down his high, finally giving you a break. He groan as he slipped out of you, wet, a translucent string of come connecting you to each other. He wanted to clean you up immediately, but you had other plans. Korekiyo hummed in confusion as you wrapped your arms around his neck before he could fully remove himself from you. 

 

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked, curiously. Weren't you tired and sticky? You usually wanted to go take a shower after doing this. 

 

"I want you to keep telling me how beautiful I am."

 

He snickered again. "But I never stop."

 

Korekiyo hadn't really clue about what you actually wanted until you pulled him back down for another searing kiss, tangling your fingers in his hair. He smirked against your lips, not minding at all if that's what you desired for the rest of the day.


	7. Slut (Oma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds out about all your dirty kinks and blackmails you. He wants to demean you as much as he wants and doesn't like you at all. He's just really bored. Where's the lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was ashamed after rereading it."  
> -Me
> 
> "This had me turning to the bible for answers." -Myself
> 
> "You can't post this."  
> -I 
> 
>  
> 
> \------ 
> 
> THE PRECIOUS FANART BY AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser ♡

 

 

 

 

"Ew, you're so disgusting!" But on the contrary Kokichi thought you looked like an angel licking the top of his boot, your saliva making it shinier with each flicker of your tongue. Your naked body shivering each time he berated you, the sight of your ass perked up in the air as you bowed down to clean his boot fueling him quickly, intensely. "You're enjoying this aren't you? You filthy slut..." 

 

The smell of the leather invading your nostrils made your mind feel even hazier, it intoxicated you as if one who'd smelled gasoline, and you couldn't help but to breath it in deeply through your nose. Heart beating, racing madly, your mind blank as the earthly taste of it sat on your tongue. Kokichi groaned happily as you debased yourself at his feet, or on his boots to be more exact, quietly moaning and whining like the lowly dog you were.

 

 _I'm so disgusting...what's wrong with me...why am I like this..?_ Were your thoughts, but honestly what choice did you have? Maybe if you do this no one else will find out ~~and~~ ~~you could enjoy yourself. A win-win for everyone.~~

 

Kokichi sneered down at you. All he had to do to have you here in this beyond comprising position was sneak into your room and do alittle digging. He didn't really have a good reason to do what he did, but he was bored and stupidly enough you left your door ajar when you were leaving to go to the dining hall. Honestly, you should be grateful; what if someone else saw it open, went in and waited for you, just to ambush and murder you?

 

Also, who writes such things in a diary? Who even uses a diary anymore, especially someone your age? The notion is almost as pathetic as you licking his boots, which you were doing a shitty job at in his opinion. Good thing his boots were already clean before he made you lick them; it's better that way anyway because you were definitely going go to suck his dick, and he can't use a dirty mouth for that. He didn't care about you or anything. You could eat dirt for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for all he cared.

 

Kokichi has had enough of your shoe polishing when he takes his foot back, the same boot ending up ontop of your head, forcing you to bow your head close enough to the floor that the tip of your nose presses against the cold tile.

 

" _Beg_. Tell me how much you want my cock. And where you want it." 

 

"...."

 

Kokichi sighs at your silence; what? Were you shy all of a sudden? Mad? Who cares. He smiles soon after. He leans over to the nightstand by your bed quickly, snatching your book of secrets.  "No worries! This is basically a manual for your sick mind anyways!" The rapid flickering of paper makes your eyes widen and face flush in embarrassment. He's totally reading it again. This time in front of you. His foot gets heavier and you have to rest your cheek on the floor to avoid hurting your nose.

 

"Reading this makes me want to puke." But he's so _hard_ , eyes lingering on the first few sentences of the second paragraph. "You want to be peed on? Fucking gross." But the idea of you allowing him to degrade you _so_ badly is still pretty fucking hot. "I'm not doing that  <strike>yet</strike>. Hmmm, but I could spit in your mouth if you want!" He laughs, taking his foot off your head. "Would you like that, whore?" You probably would, he guessed. You'd probably like it even more if he wrapped his hands around your neck or gave your pretty little face a smack if you breathed in the wrong direction.

 

You just wanted to die hearing those ideas reiterated, but that doesn't stop you from oh-so subtly rubbing your thighs together.  You sat on your knees looking down to the ground, you couldn't look him in the eye.

 

"Since you're being shy, how about I give you alittle incentive?" He offered, jovially. "All you have to do is lay on your back! That should be easy given how much of a slut you are!"

 

You should be fuming mad, ashamed, and insulted beyond belief. But you're burning with desire, eager, and feeling terribly obedient. Laying on your back, the tile feels even colder against it and you grimace alittle, but Kokichi says ' _good girl_ ' and that cold doesn't bother you anymore.

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader orders you to spread you legs wide and to keep them open or else. "A nasty bitch like you is going to looooooovvvveeeeee this!" He winked, the grin on his face in no way innocent as he suddenly shoved his foot against your bare crotch. 

 

The move made you squeak out in surprise before a low pitched and drawn out moan was literally coaxed out of you; Kokichi rocks his foot firmly enough to press against your pussy, the top of his boot intentionally not giving your clit enough attention.

 

"So wet.." Kokichi observed with a hushed voice, listening to the small, wet sounds of your flesh. "Wow, it really doesn't take much for you." He concluded, before pressing down with the tip of his shoe. 

 

"Ko-Kokichi! Pl-please... stap- _ahh_!" You begged, your words becoming slurred and muddled as his treatment became too much.

 

He giggled, a finger pressed against his lips as he gave you a thoughtful look. "You sure? The way your shaking under my foot tells a different story, Y/n! You should just admit that it feels good and admit to me that you're a total slut. And maybe you'll get alittle taste of the dick you love so much! Whaddya say?"

 

You couldn't, you shut your eyes in both embarrassment and from how good it felt to be so close but not receiving enough to get there, it was as maddening as it was lovely.

 

Kokichi scowled. "You sure are a hard nut to crack!" He was getting alittle impatient. All this pleasure he was providing you and his cock has gotten zero attention. He decided no more mister nice guy.

 

Just when you started to feel more than an inkling of release, Kokichi lifted his foot. You whimpered aloud and all he did was snicker at you. He started with his scarf, untangling it from around his neck, quickly feeling relief, just really realizing how hot he'd gotten while toying with you and tosses it on the bed behind him. You sat up on your knees as he began to unclip his cute colorful buttoned, white coat he wore and watched shyly as he took off the tight fitted sweat shirt he had on underneath.

 

He wasn't particularly muscular or very soft. He was just lithle and as pale as you imagined-- not that you ever actually imagined him naked before. But it was a no brainer given how pale his face was.

 

However, you found yourself staring at his petite frame, and found yourself wanting to lick and worship every inch of his creamy looking skin. Kokichi snapped his fingers in front of your face making you flinch back out of your reverie.

 

"What's with that creepy look you're giving me? It's a real turn off!"

 

For some reason or another, you apologized. "..Uh, sorry..."

 

Kokichi smirked. "What? You got a kink for adolescent looking boys?

 

"N-n-no..!" You stuttered, and he gave you no chance to further defend yourself as he closed the gap between you two.

 

"Whatevs! Look, I took care of the easy part, just be a dear and unbutton my pants now. Since you're slow, we'll do everything one step at a time!" Kokichi, being impatient once more, quickly grabbed your trembling hands. "Hhhhuuurrrrrrryyyyy uuuupppp!"

 

"Kokichi..." You started as you looked down at the obvious tent under his stark white jeans. Kokichi moaned as he stared down at you, catching the tip of your tongue quickly swipe across your dry lips.

 

He held your warm hands firmly as you clumsily unbuttoned his pants, you definitely couldn't be any slower. "How long are you going to keep your master waiting!? C'mon!"

 

When you finally managed to do undo them, Kokichi sighed in relief, happy to be free of the tight confines. He grins as you stare wide eyed and hesitant at his clothed, hard, and definitely leaking dick. He released your hands. As much as he wants to pull his cock out and jam it into your wet, hot, slutty mouth, he knew it wouldn't be as fun.

 

"Get to it or I'll tell everyone~ Maybe if I do, someone else will come and fuck you. Is that what you really want? You want everyone to know that you're a slut? You could just hang up a living onahole sign at your door too! I'm sure you'll get plenty of knocks and late night booty calls! Ahh...I wonder if you wrote down any gangbang fantasties, I never got that far into--ahh- _hhahh, Y/n!_ " Kokichi whined loudly, not expecting such fast reflexes as he taunted you cruelly.

 

You definitely only took his whole cock into your mouth in one go to shut him up, not because anything he said was true or turned you on, you just _really_ wanted him to stop talking.

 

Kokichi was unforgiving when he knotted his fingers in your hair, controlling your head painfully by the roots, his blunt nails scratching your scalp unintentionally as he tried to anchor himself on your tongue.

 

Kokichi chuckled, moaning lowly in his throat as he bucked carelessly into your mouth. "Oh Y/n~ You're gonna regret that!~"

 

And at first you did, the sharp, unforgiving thrusts of his hips making you gag. Kokichi seemed to only enjoy enjoy your discomfort, with each burning choke and gag of your throat, the tighter it felt around him. "This is ssssoooo goooooood! Y-Y/n, you sshould just consider just...b-becoming The Ultimate Fleshlight...you'd be perfect..." Kokichi teased, his hands holding your head in place as you gurgled, sloppily around his cock; saliva dripping from your lips and down your chin. The boy above you not paying it any mind as it wet his own skin.

 

You desperately needed air. Kokichi felt your nails dig into the skin of his thighs as you pleadingly groaned around him, the vibrations only making him want to keep you in place longer. Your eyes shut tight and so do your legs, his rough treatment and filthy words helping to fog up your mind and make the coil in your abdomen tighten.

 

Using his better judgement, and not wanting to cause another body discovery announcement, he begrudgingly let you go. His laughter rings in your ears as you cough, greedily sucking up the oxygen your body desperately needed. Kokichi falls back on your bed, his cock in his hand as he thinks up some other ways to torture you. You're wiping your mouth with the back of your hand when you hear him beckoning you.

 

"C'mere, Y/n." He sounds so sweet, a total contrast of how he's treating you. Moving up on your bed, his legs spread obscenely wider you can't help staring like a deer caught in headlights. Kokichi comments on how flustered you look and it only makes it worse. "Cute...but you'll look even cuter crawling to me.... **so crawl."**

 

Despite the hesitancy running rampant in your brain, his commanding tone makes you shiver in all the right places. Kokichi looks way too pleased that you listened and so obediently too. "You're a perfect little slave aren't you?" It's not a question meant to be answered. He grabs a clump of your hair, gently tugging you closer, and you don't make him wait or pull back. You allow him to pull you in between his legs; the ideas swarming in your head as to what he could possibly want you to do makes your mouth water. Kokichi holds back a groan as your face is brought up against his balls, the weight of his cock added, resting on the bridge of your nose.

 

"Okay!" He says, cheerfully. "Get creative like in your little book or I'll just have to fuck your face again! Hmmm, would you like that instead?" He sounds so innocent opposed to his choice of words and heated, lidded gaze.

 

  _G-get creative?_

 

_"...."_

 

With what little thought process you still had left, you got creative like he wanted. You definitely weren't going to put your all into pleasing him though.

  

Kokichi shivered as your tongue racked up against one of the most sensitive areas of his body, the tip of your tongue almost ticklish before wet heat engulfed him again, a hand that wasn't his own grabbing his swollen cock.

 

Kokichi couldn't help it. He had to give you a little praise. "Mmhmm~ Y-you're sucking my balls so well. You've done this b-before?" Kokichi teased, before lightly gasping, your tongue making him fall back on the bed. You would have rolled your eyes if they weren't closed out of sheer embarrassment. 

 

Kokichi's breath only continued to get more and more labored as you covered his cock and balls top to botton with your saliva. But of course he wanted more.

 

Kokichi whined when you stopped, a ragged sigh huffed from his mouth. "No, no, no...! You can't be done yet. You gotta do more!" Kokichi frantically bluffed, lied, so close to coming. His fingers had loosen considerably after you started but they tightened alittle as he guided your head down lower, his hips lifting up.

 

"Ko-Kokichi--" 

 

"Nuh--huh, wait a minute,  there's something else I know you want to try!"

 

Try? You hadn't wanted to actually try anything in the first place. He started this, what was he--

 

"Eat my ass, you have to! Right now!" He said between pants. 

 

"Huh!? No way!" That had to be the most ludicrous request you've ever gotten in your life.  _How much did he read!? How long had he'd been in your room for...?_

 

"Whhhaaat? But you wrote it in your disgusting diary, so you have to! Besides I'm super clean, so you don't have to worry. I promise!" He actually didn't get that far in your diary, but something told him it was a safe bluff.

 

Seconds felt like forever to Kokichi as he squirmed above you, his petite frame moving back comfortably as you got between his legs. 

 

The Supreme Leader taking on a more submissive position sighed happily when he felt the light press of your lips against his ass cheek.

 

His body shook as he giggled. "You're literally kissing my ass right now!"

 

"Shut up..."

 

However, that request went on deaf ears. Kokichi was rather vocal after his cheeks were spread and his cute, pink hole was exposed to the cold air of your room, the warm contrast of your tongue making him moan loudly as he was licked and tongue fucked. From how heavenly it felt and how methodically you went about it, he'd of thought you've done this before. He bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood as you lavished him with your wet tongue.

 

The legs that ended up over your shoulder trembled, the heels of his feet carelessly kicked into your back but not really enough to hurt. Kokichi moaned loudly when you took his cock into your hot to the touch hand, stroking it with purpose to the tempo of the feverish glides and dips of your tongue against his entrance.

 

He was going to finish at this rate, and cum all over your clean bedsheets or on himself.  And what a waste that'd be. It'd be way too wasteful if he came anywhere but on or better yet inside you. So, as much as he wants your tongue, mouth and fingers on and inside him, he practically _begs_ you to stop.

 

Kokichi pushes your head back and hoarsely orders you to get the fuck on the bed as fast as humanly possible.

 

He easily positions you on all fours; yeah, you really needed some relief, so putting up hesitance wasn't happening. You just wanted to do it already.

 

Kokichi leans over you, hand on the small of your back. He gently pinches your clit just because and your squeak of surprise is answered by an ingeniue apology and much needed proper attention to your clit. "Geez, this thing's almost as hard as my dick. You sure you're not a futanari with a micro pen--"

 

"You really know how to r-ruin a m-mood..." The fast and firmer press of his middle and index finger causing you to stutter as the boy behind you laughs.

 

You tense when you feel a finger enter you, quickly hoping he'll add more, and you don't have to ask. Kokichi literally rams in two more and you hiss, bumping back into him just because he's a real jerk, but he doesn't take it the way it was intended.

 

"Ok, ok! I'm putting it in!" He announces, and before you can explain anything clearly, he's inside you, his cock plunging into you all the way to the base, making you groan. Kokichi's nails dig painfully into your waist, his pelvis pressed against your ass for a few moments. You'd think he's letting you get adjusted to his size, but no he's just revelling in how good you feel around him. " **Fuck** , _ffucckk_ , _fuck_...!" He practically whines, trying not to come right then and there as your warm, wet, velvety walls seize around him. "I wasn't expecting a slut like you to feel this good...!" He admits, happily as he thrusts into you with slow, but hard thrusts.

 

"...."  _Little bastard._ Your actions reflect your thoughts because you roughly thrust back into his smaller frame harder than the first because what else can you do; trying to knock him off balance but surprisingly enough he doesn't really budge.

 

" _Oohhh!_ Y/n...you really want it _that **rough**?"  _ Kokichi asks, the question making you glance back at him. You shudder at the look he's giving you. He's only had that look during the last few class trials. 

 

"Kokichi, chill out...okay?"

 

Kokichi disregards that entirely. The stinging connect of his hand against your ass, making you shoutout. "Nope, I gotta teach you some manners, Y/n."

 

Kokichi doesn't let up at all as he bucks into you, pushing your face down against the pillows, the sounds of your own heavy breathing and the smacks of skin against skin ringing through your ears. The malicious teenager above moaning and grunting towards his imminent release.

 

You feel his hand swiftly slide down your chest and stomach to go between you dampened thighs. Kokichi's fingers are slippery, clumsy, and abit rough as he helps you towards your own release. Kokichi whimpers as he pumps into you, unable to keep his balance as he comes; it feels _so_ good as it gushes inside of you. His face resting on your shoulder, his hair tickling your neck as his body trembles slightly, his small moans close to your ear.

 

Kokichi carelessly rests his damp, lightweight body ontop of yours, fingers lazily still rubbing your sensitive clit until you squeeze his hand between your thighs.

 

Kokichi only stops because he's tired, sticky, and feeling alittle gross. He rolls himself off you and lays down beside you with an overdramatic sigh. Eventually, you shift your face on the dampened pillow to look at him, just to see him staring back, smiling. You think it's more geninue than usual. You _think._

 

"You don't mind if I sleep here tonight, right? I mean you did take advantage of me." He pouted.

 

"What!? You--"

 

He sat up, looking at you accusingly. "God Y/n, if you didn't leave your door open and tempt me, none of this would have happened. Take some responsibility!"

 

....

 

Silently, you decided you'd just go take a shower and clean up, but Kokichi grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

 

"Take a shower in the morning," He whinned, before another devious smirked cracked across his face. "A cum-bucket like you doesn't deserve to take showers right after. You should be more than happy to store my seed."

 

"....Kokichi..." How long was he going to do this for? But still, you stayed in bed, making a conscious effort to not let anything leak out.

 

Kokichi smiled and laid back down. He got under the covers. And just to be a jerk, rolled to the far side of the bed with the whole cover. You shivered as a cold draft hit your entire body. "You can't just take the whole thing!"

 

His body shook as he giggled under the blanket. "Nee-heehee! Sucks for you~" 

 

As much as you wanted to rip the covers off of his body and kick his naked ass out of your room, you just couldn't. You laid down and wrapped your arms around your body grumbling and thinking about how much of a shitty little brat he was until you started to doze off, body eventually getting use to the chilliness in the room.

 

You stirred slightly awake when the bed dipped near you and shook. You felt the warmth of a body press against you and the  comforter be draped over you. Kokichi had put his arm over your waist, you could feel the tickle of his hair against your shoulder blade, and his lips lightly brush against the top of your spine. The Ultimate Supreme Leader just couldn't keep his hands away from your chest though, caressing and surprisingly gently kneaded your breast in his hand.

 

"Good night, my favorite little slut." He whispered, way too peacefully.

 

Hopefully you'd be dead by tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

Another death, another trial. And what really took the cake was that everyone was looking at you and Kokichi suspiciously. 

 

"Where were you guys!?"

 

....

 

And of course the smug bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I was in Y/n's room!"

 

"What were you doing in Y/n's room!?"

 

┐(‘～`；)┌, there was nothing to say. You'd gladly accept an undeserving death.

 

Miu was the first to jump to the most scandalous conclusion. "You guys were fucking, right?" She cackled, obnoxious as usual. "Oh my god! How tiny was his dick!? Did you let him blast off inside you!? Skank!" Everyone else looked either motified or just plain _done._ Kokichi gave her the usual poker face, ready to say something that'd probably be really nasty. However, you beat him to it.

 

 _"_ **Shut up, Miu!"** You barked, causing the girl to flinch and cower.

 

"Eep! Chill out, jeez-- I'm just joking!"

 

"Yeah, keep your trap shut. I can smell the cum on your breath from all the way over here!" Kokichi jeers, joining in on the bullying.

 

 _"Really..._ with _him_?" Kaito narrowed his eyes, the thought of you both....doing _anything_...grotesque. Why that little creep?

 

Kokichi smirked. "Yup, and she loved every second of it too! You're just jealous since you're probably a sad, micro chod virgin! I bet astronauts don't get much pussy while spending all that time in space either!"

 

Kaito looked about ready to jump over his podium. "I haven't actually gone to space yet, smart ass! And I get girls! So shut the fuck up!"

 

Poor Keebo held his head in his hands. "You guys please stop!" 

 

You could feel the eyes of the Ultimate Detective on your person. You couldn't, wouldn't make eye contact with Shuichi. The amount of shame was too great. If he looked into your eyes for even a second, he'd probably see you for all the filth.

 

Kokichi groaned, like he usually does when he's bored. "Let's hurry up this trial already! I want to play Simon Says with Y/n as soon as possible!" He beamed at you from across the room, his innocent smile making you feel awfully naked and vulnerable; you had to look away.

 

' _I should def just not vote for the blackened and die quickly...uhh-huhh.'_ Anything was better than this overwhelming shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, IT STARTED OFF THE WAY I WANTED THEN IDK UUHH 
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon: Kokichi is a flaming bisexual that really enjoys buttplay.


	8. Reward (Saihara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's always trying really hard to keep everyone safe and never gets enough thanks...
> 
> You gotta do something nice for Shuichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: he gets the succ

It's night time when Shuichi hears the gentle knocks at his door. Even though the knocks don't sound like Kaito's or Maki's, he just assumes it's one of them that has come to grab him for their usual training session.

 

When he grabs the doorknob and opens the door, he's quite surprised.

 

"Y/n...!? What are you doing here this late?"

 

You smiled despite the butterflies having a party in your stomach. You've never done this before and totally blame Miu. You shouldn't have spoken to her at all. Hell, you shouldn't even spend time with her. But here you are anyway.

 

"Hey, Shuichi. I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

 

Shuichi hesitated for only a moment, rather than slow to speak, he was slow to say a coherent answer. "Uh--" Reasonably so because he didn't know you very well and even though he can't see you being killer, he shouldn't really put it past any of his peers considering the last few trials.

 

"S-sure, come in...!" Shuichi quickly and nervously steps aside. Having a girl that isn't Maki come to him this late at night kinda sets him on edge. Or maybe not. Maybe having _you_ come in his room period does. What could you possibly want?

 

After the detective closes the door, keeping it unlocked, does he look at you properly. He notices how you just plop yourself on his bed without his permission but holds his tongue. You smile but you seem alittle nervous. 

 

"What's going on, Y/n?" Shuichi asks, curiously. 

 

You pat a spot next to you and of course he's taken aback, but he slowly sits down next to you anyway.

 

"I wanted to thank you properly."

 

"...Thank me properly? Wh--"

 

"Shuichi!" The volume of your voice makes him flinch back, not expecting the change in tone. You apologize, you really need to calm down. This should be the easy part. "Sorry...I just want you to listen to what I have to say."

 

"Alright...I'm listening."

 

"I never really thanked you properly for always looking out for us and winning those trials. You always put your best foot forward and no one says thank you or treats you the way they probably should! Me included..."

 

Shuichi considered you quietly; you always thanked and praised him though! Honestly that was good enough for him. Really everyone just being unscathed was good enough for him.

 

"Y/n, that's not true! You say thank you! There's not much more I need other than that." He said, gently smiling at you.

 

You looked down at your lap, stealing yourself quickly, Miu's encouraging but rather lewd words echoing between your ears. "S-Shuichi...me just  _saying_ thank you...it's not good enough for me."

 

"H-huh...? What are you talking about, Y/n?"

 

He wouldn't have thought a human being could move so fast, he didn't anticipate anything close to this, not in his wildest dreams. Shuichi let out a muffled shout as your lips came barreling down on his; clumsy and painful. He physically tensed, eyes wide and face getting hot within a milisecond as your lips stayed pressed against his. 

 

 _His first kiss._ And by the way you kissed him, eyes shut and brows furrowed with determination, it might have been your first as well.

 

_Y/n..._

 

Shuichi felt your clammy hands on his hot cheeks, he felt your lips shift slightly against his; the initial pain and shock starting to wear off, and it felt _nice._  He finally had closed his own eyes when hefelt you start to pull back. But before he could react accordingly, he felt your soft lips on his again. Your wet tongue seeming to almost carefully run across his bottom lip. Shuichi couldn't hold back the tiny moan that stirred itself from his throat. It just felt so nice; everything bad that has happened so far...this was a nice change in pace for sure.

 

You were encouraged when you felt Shuichi's hands grasp your arms and his lips press harder against yours. He opened his mouth slightly and you boldly ran your tongue against his, the action making him gasp softly. Shuichi's hands slip down your arms, one holds your wrist and he opts to put the other on the back of your neck, holding your head in place as he tilts his head experimentally to the side for better access to your mouth. The eager movements of his tongue incites a spark of desire in you that you hadn't yet felt before; his mouth tastes faintly of mint and pomegranate, it's kind of weird and sweet. Maybe after he brushed his teeth, he had tea? Nonetheless, it made you more inclined to lap away at his salvia.

 

Shuichi breaks the kiss first, but still so close that the tips of your noses touch, the warmth of his breath fans your lips with each breath he tries to recover. He stares at you abit wide eyed, almost wishing he had his hat on to help cope with the sheer bashfulness hes feeling right now. "Wow..." But instead he just gently holds both of your wrists and shyly averts his gaze. You smile shyly back mimicking him softly, but instead you just take his hands in yours instead. Shuichi affectionly squeezes them, alittle courageously and curiously meeting your eyes again. You wanna do alittle more-- well maybe more than alittle, and you're hoping it's not too much you're asking him for. You hope he says yes.

 

"Shuichi?" You asks quietly, and sweet. Your heart hammering away inside your chest as you quickly peck his lips. He asks ' _yes'_ just as softly, his lips quirking into a tender smile and then you feel a little more comfortable asking something so embarrassing.

 

 

"Can I suck your dick?"

 

You've never thought someone's face could get _that_ red so quickly. However, he doesn't say no exactly. He's just shocked and saying you don't have to, why would you want to, and with  _him?_ It's not a hard thing to answer, but it's hard to admit, so you do the next best thing and get off the bed and get on your knees in front of him.

 

"Y/n...!? Really, you don't have to thank me this way--" He stutters and whimpers when your fingers catch his zipper, and oh so slightly brush against the bulge of his tight uniform pants. The sound of his fly getting opened sound so loud in his ears, your touch giving him goosebumps, making him start to pant already and you've hardly touched him. He grips the sheets of his bed, worrying his bottom lip, shyly watching as you undo his pants. The careful touch of your fingers touching his clothed, hardening cock making him tremble.

 

Once you have him in the palm of your hand, you can't help but to marvel at it abit. You've seen a dick online before but never in the flesh. It's warm, throbbing, leaking, and hard. It's kind of aesthetically pleasing to look at and you know that they don't all look equally pretty. You want to compliment him on it, but you don't want to sound weird, so you opt to just lean forward and press your lips against it's head. Shuichi moans and you can't help but to feel abit of an ego boost. 

 

Shuichi grips the sheets and his pale hands just get paler, his thighs trembling alittle and his mouth watering somewhat from how nicely you're trailing your lips against the tight skin of his dick, the way your wet mouth encasing the tip and sucks seemingly teasingly away at the precum accumulating there. He moans your name repeatedly, licking his lips and bows his head. He wants to desperately tangle his fingers in your hair and just buck into your mouth, but how ungrateful would that be? He wouldn't dare.

 

It's a weird taste, cum. This clear, creamy fluid slightly salty and bitter at the same time; its probably an acquired taste. Regardless, you waste alittle time in taking him further into your mouth. You laved at it, coating his cock with your spit, the feeling of your tongue and hot orifice massaging his cock making him go back on his resolve to not take some advantage. Shuichi's fingers eagerly weave into your hair, his hips itching to buck up into your mouth. You relished in the feeling of his blunt nails scratching your scalp and his hands slightly pulling your hair. You remember that one dirty video and flatten your tongue, letting his cock almost hit the back of your throat. You try not cough, breathing in through your nose, and remember what Miu said before about guys liking that sort of thing.

 

As much as Shuichi tried to restrain himself, he couldn't keep his hips from bucking every now and then, your head moving up and down along his shaft becoming too much. He felt like his dick was melting as you sucked on it, your mouth feeling like a wet, heated vacuum. The Ultimate Detective moaned, the noise only making you work his cock harder, making your desire to please him skyrocket. You weren't expecting him to succumb so soon though; he gave no warning besides some incoherent whine that half way sounded like ' _I'm s-sorry',_ but as your mouth stroked him to completion, his fingers gripped tightly and pulled your face into his lap, nose against his crotch; maybe it was his clothes but he smelled like fresh linen, so that helped ease the feeling of his cock surging into your mouth and his release suddenly coating your tongue and warming your throat.

 

Your name left his lips more than a handful of times as he convulsed above you, his whole body shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His fingers loosening alittle and his hips slowly bucking to a stop as you gently swirled your tongue around his spent cock abit before you stop, retracting your mouth from him. You peek up at him from under your eyelashes and he looks like he's glowing and ready to have a wonderful sleep. A sigh leaves his lips before he opens his eyes to look at you. His lips quirk into a doopy smile "Y/n...I--" He's interrupted though; you aren't able to react fast enough when the door to his room swings open, a familiar, jovial voice shattering your moment together.

 

"Shuichi! Bro--"

 

"Kaito!" Shuichi shouted, his usually pale face that was abit pink before, a dangerous scarlet red. Without thinking he grabbed his pillow and slammed it on the back of your head between his thighs, trying to hide the indecent act his best friend just walked in on.

 

Kaito shouted and stuttered his apology, slamming the door hard enough to probably wake everyone up. You could both hear the hysterical voice of Kaito outside the door and the shuffling of feet. Shuichi felt you pat his leg, begging him to release you. "S-sorry, Y/n!" He quickly said, removing the pillow and fixing back his pants, ashamed and even more embarrassed. He should have locked the door. He hoped Kaito would keep his mouth shut. He had more than half the mind to go now and plead with him to. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt fingers pull his pants leg. 

 

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Not because you wanted to reward him so more, but just so no one else sees you and puts two and two together. "It's pretty late."

 

Shuichi couldn't say no, not that he wanted to anyway. "Yeah, sure..." You were still on your knees, and he couldn't help but think he likes you like that, but would like you even better laying in his bed. "Hey, Y/n...don't your knees hurt?"


End file.
